Hell Is For The Children
by starvoidangel
Summary: There was once a warrior so evil that he had to be sealed. But he escaped. Now, the Xiaolin, Heylin, Chase and Wuya must stop him...but how does the evil warrior know Omi?
1. Chapter 1

"_They cry in the dark, so you can't see their tears_

_They hide in the light, so you can't see their fears…"_

_Hell is for children, Pat Benatar_

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own. Do own evil dude, however.

Warning: Dark fic. Bloody, but no real slash. Just hints of slash possibly. Lots of abuse.

* * *

_Blood was everywhere. Trickling down the floor and forming itself into puddles, staining the wood._

"_--it was for the best. They never loved you."_

_Silence._

"_You know **that**."_

_Silence._

_He wanted to shut his eyes. He wanted to just sink through the floor. To disappear._

_He wanted to scream._

_But his voice was gone._

"_It was for the best…"_

_Snow was falling, slowly and steadily. His heart was pounding so hard, that he was sure someone heard._

_His breath caught as he heard snow crunching, calmly and steadily, under footsteps._

_He forced his body to stay still. Perhaps the boulder would hide him…_

_Perhaps the footsteps would not find him…_

"_You can't hide from me, little one. **You** should know of all people…"_

_Yes. He knew. He shut his eyes and clenched his hands together as if praying…_

_He was running now. The snow was hard and cold against his bare feet. But he ignored it. He needed to run. To hide…_

_Snowflakes fell harder, but not hard enough to cover his footsteps._

"_Leave me alone!"_

_A cold chuckle. _

"_No. I don't think I will."_

_A tree root. Sticking up from the snow. He fell, hard, onto the frozen ground._

_Blood. It trickled from his lips and down his chin, dripping onto the snow._

_His breath caught as a cold, hard hand grabbed his arm, pulling him upwards, turning him to face those cold, gray eyes._

"_Got you."_

_

* * *

_

Omi shot up in bed, breathing hard. "No…" He whispered, feeling tears well up in his eyes. A familiar panicking feeling grabbed at him, making him feel cold and alone.

In his mind, he wasn't in his section of the room anymore… He was outside again, back in the cold snow, surrounded by blood…

He shivered as he started to calm down a bit. The memories started to calm down and leave. Taking a few breaths to calm himself, he opened his eyes again.

Wooden walls, wooden floors, warm blankets…

He wasn't _there._ No. It had been years since he had set foot _there._

He pulled up the sleeve of his shirt on his right arm. He trailed a finger down the arm slowly. Then, faint scars began to emerge from his skin, resurfacing for the first time in years.

He had done all he could to forget them. He had buried them so deep, that they _were_ almost forgotten. But not quite. They were always there.

He stared at the scars, not really seeing them. Master Fung had taught him this spell. It was so simple and yet so affective.

Nothing ever scared him as much as this. Nothing, not even Wuya or Chase Young managed to get him this scared. It had been so long since he had had that nightmare. Why was it suddenly resurfacing now? Did that mean something? Or was it just a coincidence?

Omi closed his eyes again before grasping his scarred arm. His forehead flashed for a second, before he opened his eyes again. The scars were gone.

* * *

He laughed softly as he licked the blood off of his fingers. Oh how he missed this. The thrill, the pleasure, the terror in his victim's eyes…Oh it was all so _wonderful._

He glanced down at the body of the young teen he had just killed. Black hair coated with blood, pale white body cold with death, and sapphire eyes glazed over and frozen. Nothing new.

But after eight years, it was like he had been born anew. What had not fascinated him then, was so fascinating now.

He glanced back at his prison. A cage of ice, cracked and broken open willingly by the dead teen.

He scoffed. Humans. So pathetic. Tell them that they can have anything they want if they do this and that, and they'll believe you. Well, he had rewarded the teen. But not with what the teen had wanted. Gold. Power. No. Why should he give him those things? The teen would only become a nuisance later. So he had rewarded him with eternity.

A piece of ice from his prison broke off and fell to the ground. The clatter reminded him of what needed to be done.

Personally, he was actually _glad_ those foolish monks had sealed him in there. He had had time to think.

Oh he still wanted what he had wanted before they sealed him up. But now he had realized that after a while, it would get tiresome…and perhaps even lonesome.

That child.

The one he met before he was sealed. The one whom he had tried to kill.

Yes. He'd keep that one. Yes, why not? That child had been so entertaining…

It would be easy to find him. And when he finds him, he would also find the other three, whom he would kill. So simple.

He raised his hands towards the heavens, calling to him the beings of darkness…

* * *

Prologues are so fun, aren't they? So entertaining…

Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away…"_

_In the End, Linkin Park_

_Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own. Do own evil dude, however._

_Warning: Dark fic with lots of abuse. That is definite. About the slash…I've decided there won't be slash. Possibly hints, but not really any pairings. This story won't be focused on that. Actually, I am working on a Chase/Omi fic so keep an eye out for that one in the near future…_

_Oh, and note: Wuya has a **human** form here._

* * *

The next morning, the Xiaolin were in for a surprise. As soon as they stepped outside, they stopped, caught off guard.

Outside, just a few feet from the main temple building, stood Chase Young, Wuya and Jack Spicer.

Immediately, the four dragons jumped into defensive stance, readying for anything.

"What do you want?" Kimiko snapped, glaring at them.

Jack held his hands up in a silent sign that he meant no harm. "I have no idea. I just came because they did." He said, hinting at the other two next to him.

Chase was not smirking like he usually did whenever they met. Instead, he looked serious and a little worried. "I wish to talk to Fung. It is urgent."

Rai laughed. "Right. Sure…like we'd really—"

"Enough, Raimundo."

Rai shut his mouth as Master Fung stepped out of the council chamber. He looked at Chase and Wuya, but made no move. "What is it you wish to talk about, Chase Young?"

"Something is wrong." Wuya said, her face serious and for once, non-threatening.

"You're telling me…" Rai whispered to the other dragons, whom snickered.

However, Master Fung grew grave. "You sensed it as well?"

Omi stopped snickering and instead listened with growing worry. Maybe that memory hadn't resurfaced by accident…

Chase Young nodded stiffly. "We were hoping perhaps we were wrong…" He paused. The young dragons were all listening now, no more snickering. "But there is a very powerful and very dark presence all of a sudden."

Master Fung crossed his arms. "We have not checked it yet, but…" He trailed off and an uneasy silence settled.

"Do you think it's him?" Wuya asked, and all four dragons and Jack were surprised to hear a hint of fear in her voice.

Omi's breath caught as he quickly snapped his head to look at Fung. He knew whom they were talking about, at least he thought so; and he hoped that he was severely wrong…

Master Fung, however, nodded. "There is a distinct possibility…"

Both Wuya and Chase's eyes widened at that. "Where did you seal him?" Chase inquired quickly.

"Dojo knows. He can take you there." Fung answered, looking down at the small dragon whom had been listening to the conversation from beside Fung.

Dojo's tail twitched irritably. "Fine. I'll take them. Just as long someone comes with me…"

Fung looked at the four dragons. "The dragons will accompany you."

Rai shrugged, still looking a bit uncomfortable about the situation. "Sure. I guess."

Omi's hands clenched into fists. But he took a deep breath and followed his friends to sit onto Dojo, whom had maximized himself.

* * *

They landed somewhere deep in the mountains, in a small valley surrounded on all four sides by huge boulders, rocks, weeds, and humongous trees. Omi felt himself tense as he realized that they were near to his home…or where it had been.

"It's somewhere over here…" Dojo was saying as they all got off of him and he minimized himself. "I don't exactly remember where, but I know it's here."

"So…" Jack spoke up, looking around. "What exactly are we looking for?"

"Anything out of the ordinary, kid." Dojo said, as he began to look behind rocks and such.

Chase and Wuya also split up and were now searching behind trees and rocks as well.

The three dragons and Spicer exchanged glances before they all shrugged and split up as well.

Omi, however, moved towards the base of a mountain, before disappearing behind a tree. He let out a shaking breath before opening his eyes. If they were searching for what he thought they were…then he knew where it was, but he wanted to see it first.

"Walk to the base of the mountain, behind a huge pine with a dragon scratch on it…" He recited, checking the tree. It was a huge pine and it had a small dragon scratch on it.

"Walk two paces left and you'll find the forgotten path…" He took two paces and immediately a tiny path was revealed at the base of the mountain, leading around it. It had been so well hidden by bushes, snow and trees that it was almost impossible to see if one just tried to find it without following directions.

He took a shuddering breath before continuing to recite the directions. "Follow the path until you reach a hole…"

Snow was crunching beneath his feet as he followed the path. A few feet down, however, he reached a small hole just big enough for a grown man to fit through at the base of the mountain.

"Do not go in but instead turn right, go into the thorn bushes and find what you seek encased in ice…"

Omi turned right before the entrance of the hole and found the thorn bushes. He took a deep breath before clasping his hands together as if he was praying…

Then he knelt down and began to crawl through a tiny hole under the thorn bushes.

It took a small while before the thorn bushes finally ended to reveal dense vegetation growing everywhere.

Omi stood up before pushing away the weeds and then gasping.

The weeds revealed a tiny clearing that was surrounded on three sides by thorn bushes and huge pines. On the fourth side (which was facing him) was the mountainside. It was impossible to see in the air and impossible to find on foot unless you knew the directions before hand.

Thick layers of ice covered the whole mountainside. However, ice had been chipped away, enough for a hole resembling a body to show.

And before that hole was a body, covered with blood.

Omi's eyes widened as he clamped his hands over his mouth to keep from screaming. Not again…

Behind him he heard soft 'ow' 's and mutters of soft curses as Dojo appeared from under the thorn bushes. He blinked in surprise at Omi, but then gasped as he saw what Omi was staring at.

"Oh my god…" Dojo breathed as he went a little closer. "This cannot be…Oh jeez…"

"We'd better warn the others…" Dojo finally said, before glancing up at Omi. "Hey, you okay kid?" He gently asked, staring up at him with worry.

Omi, with great difficulty, tore his eyes away from the scene, shaking his head to stop the thoughts of the past. "Yes. I believe so." He whispered.

Dojo frowned, feeling a little panicked. "No, your not okay kid. C'mon. The faster we warn the others, the faster we get home. And then I'll make you some of my special s'mores, 'kay?" He said, smiling a bit as he tugged Omi's pant legs, hinting for him to come on. But the smile was a hallow one. One to hide the fear and pain.

Omi numbly crouched down and crawled after Dojo, trying to clear his mind.

* * *

"Find anything?" Chase inquired as they regrouped.

"A squirrel, but I don't think that's what we're looking for." Jack remarked but both Wuya and Chase ignored him.

"Hey, where's Omi and Dojo?" Kimiko looking around in search of them.

"Yeah, where are they?" Rai asked as well.

"Indeed. Where are your little friends?"

All of them whirled around to see a new figure standing a few feet from them.

He was tall, at least a head higher than Chase. He had long black hair tied in a loose ponytail behind his back. Two long strands of hair, dyed silver, were hanging freely, though, blowing in the wind. There was an ugly black scar running from his left jawbone down to his collarbone. He wore entirely black armor, similar to Chase's. Piercing gray eyes stared with faint interest at them.

Chase suddenly stepped in front of the three dragons and Jack, as if shielding them. Wuya followed the suit, but kept behind Chase. Both glared at the newcomer.

"Theron Korone. I hoped we would not meet again." Chase greeted calmly, but his eyes flashed.

The adolescents behind him all glanced at each other, confused. Chase and Wuya were acting weird, even for them. Something was very wrong here.

The newcomer tossed his head, chuckling a bit. "Chase Young." He glanced at the witch behind him. "And Wuya as well. I have not seen you in 1500 years." He remarked.

"Hallelujah!" Wuya retorted venomously, causing Theron to chuckle again.

"And three dragons plus a human hiding behind you." He said quietly, scanning each of them.

Rai was about to argue at that, when Chase quickly stepped on his foot, forcing him to yelp in pain instead and glare at him.

Chase, however, kept his eye on Theron as he began to circle them as if he were the predator and they the prey.

"I have not seen the two of you in a long time. But it seems you both have gone soft." Theron remarked quietly, but his voice echoed eerily.

Wuya's face contorted into a hideous snare. "Soft!" She hissed angrily.

Chase, however, remained calm. "We do not approve of your ways." He stated simply.

"My ways are the true evil ways. What you do is merely a false evil. You do not tear out your victim's hearts while they are still alive. You do not tear the young ones apart while their parents watch. You both grant them a fast death instead."

Wuya and Chase grimaced at that.

"Sick!" Rai said but gasped in pain immediately afterwards. Chase was trodding harder on his foot.

Theron stopped at that, his eyes fixed upon the fourteen-year-olds, whom were staring at him with uttermost horror (and in Rai's case, pain). "Yes. Perhaps. But where is little Omi?"

That caught them all off-guard.

"How…how do you know him?" Wuya asked, her voice wavering a little.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Theron answered quietly, before suddenly jumping at them, his hands turned into demon hands with huge, long claws extending from them. His eyes were a mix of cold grey and red.

Chase reacted in seconds. Transforming into half-dragon form, he quickly shoved the others away with his tail. Then, as Theron landed in front of him, his arms crossed in an 'X' shape, ready to slice him in half, he grabbed the arms, forcing Theron back.

Theron whirled around, landing a sharp kick at Chase's ribs, causing him to crash into the snow.

But Chase was up on his feet in seconds, snaring.

Wuya, too, had gotten up and she stood in front of the kids, ready to use her magic.

Theron's lips curled upwards into a demonic smile as he faked going right, but instead whirling around and rushing at Wuya.

Wuya, however, conjured a ball of fire, which she shot at Theron, whom quickly jumped away.

Wuya jumped after him, throwing balls of fire after him, as Chase shot blasts of an electric blue color at him.

But Theron just laughed as he avoided them all, occasionally returning fire with a few blasts of his own.

"Come on! Let's help them!" Kimiko yelled before looking weirded out. "I never thought I'd be saying that…"

Clay quickly slammed his foot down onto the earth, yelling "Seismic Kick, EARTH!"

A wall of earth immediately jumped up, throwing Theron off balance but for only a few seconds.

Theron snared at them as he shot a blast at them.

"Judea Eclipse, FIRE!" Kimiko yelled, aiming at the blast. Rings of fire flew at the blast, causing it to hit the rings instead.

"Typhoon Form, WIND!" Rai shouted, aiming at Theron.

Theron quickly covered his face as snow was blown at him, but crashed to the ground as a kick from Chase caught him in the chest. In rage, he shot up and slashed at Chase, catching him in the side and sending him flying into a pine tree.

Chase grunted as he slid down, reverting back to his human form involuntarily. The slash had managed to cut clearly through his armor and left a deep, ugly gash in his waist.

Wuya, too, was not faring very well. One of Theron's claws managed to catch her in the left arm, opening a long and bone-deep wound.

The dragons, too, had gathered up quite a bunch of bruises and scratches, none of them serious however. Jack kept out of the way, knowing he was of no help.

Theron, however, was free of any scratches and only had two or three bruises. He smiled at them gleefully as he stood calmly, watching them stagger onto their feet.

"Too slow." He remarked quietly as he gathered energy into his hands, murmuring a spell before aiming at them.

The blasts caught all of them, including Jack, straight in the chest, just as a cry echoed to the right of them all.

Theron's lips curled into his devilish smile as he turned slowly around to meet his new opponent.

Omi stood halfway between the edge of the forest and the clearing, staring at the scene before him in horror. Dojo was right beside him, his mouth open in terror.

Theron turned his back fully towards the others, his grey eyes fixed intently upon the child.

"Well, well, well. We meet again, young one."

Dojo quickly maximized himself, curling around Omi protectively, snarling at him.

Theron chuckled softly. "I will be back for you, young one." He promised quietly before stepping backwards into the shadows behind him and disappearing.

Omi stared after him, frozen. Dojo, however, uncurled himself while minimizing before running over to the collapsed dragons. "They're still alive!" He called out happily. "Just unconscious—" His voice faded away as all of them began to slowly change. Slowly transform.

Omi quickly rushed over, forgetting momentarily what had happened. "What is going on, Dojo?" He asked panicking slightly as he fell to his knees beside his friends.

Dojo winced as they slowly shrank and began to grow fur. "It's a transforming spell. It transforms whoever the spell is cast on into whatever the spellcaster wishes." He paused before adding, "It's quite useful actually. In whatever form the caster wishes, the person can't use their magic."

Omi stared in dismay as the transformation was complete and they slowly became conscious again.

Clay was the first one conscious. Opening his eyes, he groaned. "What just happened?" He asked as he looked up at the worried face of Omi. Omi didn't answer only looked at him pityingly. Clay cocked his head before looking towards Kimiko…and letting out a yelp of surprise.

Kimiko blinked at the yelp before looking over at Clay and jumping as well. "Oh my god! What happened to you!"

"What happened to me? What happened to you?" Clay shot back, staring at Kimiko with wide eyes.

"You mean what happened to both of you." Rai said as he stared at both of them.

Chase scowled. "Lovely. Just what I wanted." He stared down at his paws in disdain.

Wuya, too, was looking completely disgusted. "Ugh. I spend 1500 years in ghost form and finally manage to become human, but now I end up as a disgusting flee-bitten dog!" She snared, causing the dragons to quiet their bickering.

"You mean we've been turned into dogs?" Jack asked, not quite back to the real world yet.

Wuya snared. "Oh no, we've turned into little sardines. YES OF COURSE WE'VE BEEN TURNED INTO DOGS!"

Omi winced as did Jack and the dragons. "Please," Omi said, "Stop bickering!"

Kimiko blinked. "You mean you can understand us?" She asked, hopefully, looking up at Omi with big, hopeful eyes.

Omi nodded as an answer.

Rai let out a soft breath in relief. "At least we don't have to play charades every time we want something…"

Chase, meanwhile, was trying to stand. He and Wuya were full grown dogs, unlike the fourteen-year-olds whom were mere pups.

However, he fell back down into the snow as his wound shot a searing pain through him. He did not cry out only lay his head down onto the snow panting. "We best get out of here…" He whispered finally, raising his head a little.

Omi nodded as Dojo maximized himself.

Dojo looked down at the group. "Omi, can you carry the pups?" He asked after a little thought.

Omi nodded as he scooped the four puppies up.

Dojo, then, held out a dragon paw in front of Wuya and Chase. "I'll carry you two, as long as none of you bite me."

Wuya snared, but limped on. Chase, however, stayed put. Dojo, understanding when he saw the blood and the wound, quickly scooped him up with the other paw.

"Ready?" He asked, looking behind him at Omi, whom had climbed onto his back while holding the four puppies in his arms. Omi nodded.

Dojo, as gently as he could, took to the sky.

* * *

_God that sucked. Ah well. It'll get better. Read and Review._


End file.
